There have been proposed many super wide-angle lenses for solid-state image sensors, to be used for a device such as a monitoring camera and an onboard camera.
In Patent Publications (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2), there are disclosed super wide-angle lenses in which an imaging area of about 150 degrees in terms of a total angle of view is secured.
Further, there is disclosed a super wide-angle lens in which an aspect ratio is changed by using a rotationally-asymmetric surface (see Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-307674
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-227426
Patent Literature 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-011093